That's What I Call Home
by Lady Maria
Summary: Sappy. The girls get married. “You know, when I told Spike to watch out for my family, I didn’t figure that he’d marry one of my daughters.”


_A/N: Yet another response to Candle's challenge. Is anyone else getting tired of me writing song fics? I'm getting tired of it, and I'm just the writer._

_And we all know the drill. I don't own any of the elements that combine as this song fic. I only own the plot and the story. _

_The song's That's What I Call Home by Blake Shelton._

_And yes, Catlimere, I agree that Blake Shelton is quite hot._

**There's a house that's a little run down**

**This city ain't never found**

**It's miles and miles from a paved road**

**That's where we grew up**

**Seven children raised on love**

**When life gets hard that's where we go**

She turned down Revello Drive, her heart suddenly feeling like it would stop from the pain.  Coming back, she always felt like this.  

She hadn't grown up on Revello Drive, although she had grown up in Sunnydale.  Her twin brother, Jesse, was dead now.  He'd died the day they'd all found out that vampires really existed. 

She took a deep breath.

**Daddy don't know a stranger**

**A handshake and he's your friend**

**Oh and Mama she's an angel**

Joyce had been like her mother.  Like the others, she and Jesse hadn't grown up with the greatest family. But Joyce had filled the place of a mother for her.

It had been Joyce who had looked at her and told her to chase her dreams.

So she did.

**She'll hold you tight till the heartache ends**

**Just a place made of nails and wood**

**But it's the love that makes you feel so good**

**That's what I call**

**That's what I call home**

Buffy met her at the door, hazel eyes just as filled as her own blue ones.  "I keep wishing that she was here to hold us.  Then I remember that that's why we're grieving."

"I wanted her to be here so bad," she sobbed into the petite blonde's shoulder. "I kept hoping that it was all a bad dream.  That was what I was praying for the entire trip here."

**Daddy built it with his own two hands**

**Overlooking his grandpa's land**

**Now through the years a lot has changed**

**But driving up this gravel road**

**I get that feeling in my soul**

**I thank God some things still remain**

It had been two years since she'd been at 1630 Revello Drive.  The last time had been at Joyce's funeral.  Now she was back again for a slew of October weddings.

"I need something blue!" One of the five frantic brides screeched.

The redheaded bride rolled her eyes.  "Faith, at least you have something borrowed! I could have sworn I had something borrowed!"

She snickered. "I accidentally grabbed your borrowed item, Wills."

"Oh thanks, Trish. Thanks a lot."

"Why don't we wear something the color of money?" Anya asked.  "Green is a good color. And maybe it would help bring more of it into the marriage."

Buffy, who was the last remaining bride, groaned. "Anya, I love you dearly but marriage is not about money."

The ex-demon cocked her head. "Then it's about orgasms."

Willow smiled at the woman. "No, Anya.  It's about love."

**Daddy don't know a stranger**

**A handshake and he's your friend**

**Oh and Mama she's an angel**

**She'll hold you tight till the heartache ends**

**Just a place made of nails and wood**

**But it's the love that makes you feel so good**

**That's what I call**

**That's what I call home**

Outside, under the stars and behind a sixteen foot fence, the grooms were worrying.  Spike was doing a fine job of scaring Jeff Hardy to death.  "If you hurt Faith, I'll rip out your intestines, Rainbow Boy. And then I'll wear them as a hat. But I won't be as nice as Buffy would be.  I'd leave you still breathing and I'd use you as a snack."

Jeff gulped. "I won't hurt Faith, I promise."

Xander was resisting the urge to run screaming from the yard.  "Deadboy, are you certain you won't kill me?"

The private investigator groaned.  "Do we have to go through the fulfillment of the shanshu prophecy again?"

Cordelia looked over at her ex-boyfriend. "Xander, do I have to remind you to leave my husband alone?" Then she did a double take at the sight of the minister. "Giles, since when are you an ordained minister?"

The ex-watcher sighed. "Cordelia, I was ordained about twenty years before all of you were born."

**Once I get myself through that old screen door**

**The world can't touch me anymore**

The brides lined up behind the screen door, each gazing on the sight of their nervous husbands to be. 

Anya smirked and walked out first.  Giles read the sacred words. Once the happy couple had started to kiss, the next bride walked down the steps. 

Buffy wore a simple light blue sheath dress which was at total odds to the huge traditional white ones that Anya and Willow were wearing.

Standing where Anya and Xander had minutes before, Shane McMahon and Buffy exchanged vows.

Faith went next, her dress a shocking red color that Spike was salivating over.  After she and Jeff had joined the other happy couples, it was Willow's turn. 

She stepped down the steps, her eyes seeking Oz.  It had been a struggle for them to become friends again after the Veruca incident.  But he had control now, and they weren't planning on sticking around Sunnydale after the wedding.

Trish went last, her eyes glued on her lover.  The smile stayed on her face long after she'd said her vows to her new husband.

**Daddy don't know a stranger**

**A handshake and he's your friend**

**Oh and Mama she's an angel**

**She'll hold you tight till the heartache ends**

**Just a place made of nails and wood**

**But it's the love that makes you feel so good**

**That's what I call**

**That's what I call home**

Joyce watched, unseen by her children.  Looking over at her friend Jenny, she laughed. "You know, when I told Spike to watch out for my family, I didn't figure that he'd marry one of my daughters."

Jesse Stratus, who wasn't very happy about his twin's choice in partners, growled. "I can't believe she married a vampire!"

Jenny shook her head. "He has a permanent soul.  Besides, they are soul mates. Just because he once tortured people…" She trailed off with an impish grin.

Jesse screamed in frustration.

**That's what I call home**

**That's what I call home**

That Christmas, the little house was packed to the eaves again.  

Shane and Buffy were expecting twin boys in April; Willow and Oz's daughter was to be born either late May or early June; Trish and Spike had adopted a little boy in November.  Anya was upset because she was due in June which was apparently a slow month for capitalists everywhere.

Cordelia and Angel had brought their three week old daughter, Kathryn.  And Faith and Jeff would be parents by the end of January.  

Joyce's eyes full of unshed tears.  "Couldn't they have kept their hands off each other long enough so that they weren't pregnant when they got married?"

Kendra chuckled. "Dat would be imps'ble.  Come, we have our on cel'bration to git to."

"I love you all," Joyce whispered.

_A/N: Well, that was sappy.  I need to go write another chapter. A real chapter, instead of a f***ing song fic. _


End file.
